


Bokuto, Matchmaker Extraordinaire

by FlipSideofC



Series: Bokuto's Matchmaking Services [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedsharing, Humor, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipSideofC/pseuds/FlipSideofC
Summary: Bokuto subtly (well... mostly) attempts to make Kuroo and Kenma finally realizing they are meant to be together. Akaashi helps of course.





	Bokuto, Matchmaker Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on something else, but it’s going to be a while, so I decided to post this short & fun fic to distract myself ^-^  
> It’s a standalone fic, but there are more parts to it, so I’m making a series for them.

Akaashi quickly scanned through his phone notifications. _Nothing important, good_. He didn’t want to be distracted or interrupted now. Third year was busy and he valued his few carefully selected social activities. This one in particular.

“Akaashi! Here’s your pumpkin tea!”

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

After filling the table with his own pumpkin latte and a mix of healthy and not-so-healthy snacks, Bokuto squeezed in next to him.

“So what did coach say when you won the match against Nekoma?”

“He’s keeping his side of the bet. We’re scrapping the new uniform idea. No pink.”

Bokuto’s happy laughter rang out across the coffeeshop. Akaashi hid a small upturn of the lips behind his cup.

“I imagine Kenma was mad? Kuroo was on the phone with him for quite a while after that match.”

“Let’s just say I’m glad we went straight home afterwards so he couldn’t subtly poison me. So how is pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san doing? Still enjoying chemistry?”

“He is! It was a great choice of major for him. But…”

“But? He’s not doing well?”

“His studies are fine, but seriously Akaashi… the whole Kenma situation is getting too much.”

“Still no progress?”

“No… it’s driving me crazy. I’ve tried talking to Kuroo about it, but he’s just joking or changing the subject when I do. Lately I’ve been thinking about some way of focusing more on Kenma instead.”

“Aaah… Kuroo-san is stubborn. Going for Kenma-san though...that’s even worse.”

“Do you have any ideas Akaashi?”

Bokuto turned his most pleading look on him. It wasn’t effective at all. No really. Luckily, he’d had a vague idea on the subject himself.

“You could hint that Kuroo-san likes that pop star. You know, the one that looks a bit like Kenma-san?”

“Akaashi! You're good at this!”

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

“They are so slow! I don't get it... if I liked someone I'd just tell them.”

Akaashi sighed.

“Well... maybe they're not fully aware of their feelings... or they're afraid of ruining their friendship.”

Bokuto looked like he was going to ask him lots of questions on the subject. It was not a discussion Akaashi felt like having right now.

“Bokuto-san, how are you going to tell him about the idol? Practice on me. I’ll be Kenma-san.”

“Well…” 

Bokuto inhaled and looked at Akaashi with wide innocent eyes.

“Kenma, see that guy there? Kuroo likes him because he looks like you.”

“Bokuto-san, you have to say it subtly”, Akaashi chided gently.

Bokuto sighed and schooled his expression into mind curiosity.

“Kenma... do you like idols?”

“No”, Akaashi delivered, in a perfect deadpan Kenma tone.

Bokuto gaped, looking like a fish. 

“You're not supposed to say no! You have to say yes so I can talk about Kuroo!”

“Kenma-san is going to say no Bokuto-san. Perhaps you could say... ‘Oh, then you just roll your eyes when Kuroo goes on and on about them, right?’”

“Oh... that's good. Then what will Kenma say?”

“Hmmm... Kenma will probably feel that he has to answer a direct question… ‘Kuro doesn't do that’”, Akaashi delivered in a flat, half-annoyed, voice.

“Oh”, Bokuto deflated.

“Then you say ‘Really, because he won't shut up about this guy’ and after that you manage to find a picture.”

“And then I say, ‘see, he looks like you!’”

“No, then you wait.”

“But whyyyy Agaaaaaashi??”

“Kenma-san will realize it himself Bokuto-san.”

“You’re sure Akaashi?”

“Yes Bokuto-san. But, you can tell Kuroo-san.”

Bokuto sighed.

“Subtly?”

“No, then you can probably say ‘Kubro! I told Kenma you are obsessed with that idol who looks like him.’”

“Akaashi… do I really sound like that?”

“Yes Bokuto-san.”

“Akaashi, this is subtle thing is hard. Why don't you do it instead?”

“No, it will work so much better with you Bokuto-san.”

“You think so?”

“I’m positive.”

  
  


“Thank you for helping me. I was running out of ideas really. I've already done the clothes, the cuddling, the bed…”

“Wait... what?”

“Oh I've been helping them a lot already”, Bokuto said proudly, puffing out his chest.

“Bokuto-san, what have you done to help them so far?”, Akaashi asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

“Well... there were the clothes…”

“Yes?”

“I washed all Kenma's clothes, so he had to wear Kuroo's. It was really cute and Kuroo even stumbled on the kotatsu when Kenma bent down while wearing his shirt.”

“That's... good. That was a really good idea Bokuto-san. Very subtle!”

“I know! I am good at this!”

“What else?”

“Well, I have so far managed to get them to sit close together almost all the time, by making sure most of the furniture is occupied. It's kind of fun, as they always end up cuddling automatically - leaning on each other and touching and so.”

“That's... brilliant.”

“I know! Right?”

“...and...the bed?”

“Oh, I broke the heater, so Kenma sleeps in Kuroo's bed.”

“You did what?!”

“I broke...the heater?”

“…”

“...not good?”

“Bokuto-san…”

“But it worked out great! Kenma was sleeping on the futon, but in the morning he was in Kuroo's bed. Look!”

Bokuto handed him his phone, displaying a picture where Akaashi could see that Kuroo and Kenma were indeed in the same bed, Kuroo's arm even around the smaller boy.

“Well... I must admit…”

“It was a good idea!? Right?”

“Yes Bokuto-san. But... what about the heater and what about you?”

“Oh, I always fix it again when Kenma leaves and I am not as cold as him. It was a bit chilly though, I admit.”

“Admirable Bokuto-san. I will help you as much as I can.”

“Thank you Akaashi! You want to have dinner with us tonight?”

“I don't know... I have to get up early tomorrow for the away game.”

“You can stay the night! It’ll be closer! And you can go with Kenma.”

“What about the heater Bokuto-san…?”

“No problem, you can sleep with me if it gets too cold. Come on.”

“Ok Bokuto-san.”

 

\--- 000 ---

 

Kenma woke up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. It was still dark. His phone told him it was just 2 o’clock. Normally, he slept soundly. What had woken him up?

_Clonck_

Kenma frowned. What was that? Surely not an intruder? Who’d break into a run-down student apartment? He glanced over at Kuroo’s sleeping form and briefly contemplated waking him up. He decided not to though; Kuroo had studied hard this week and needed the sleep.

_Clonck_

Kenma sighed and crawled out of bed, shivering slightly in the cold air. He tiptoed out of the room and towards the noise. Someone was bent over by the wall. Kenma froze, but then immediately relaxed as he saw the spiky greyish hair.

_What was Koutarou doing?_

Kenma crept closer, peering curiously at Bokuto with large blinking cat-like eyes.

Bokuto turned around. And screamed like a banshee.

Kenma was still trying to get the ringing out of his ears when Kuroo came running, pulling him back.

“Kenma?! Are you ok? Bro, what is it? What happened? And why are you running around with a screwdriver in the middle of the night?”

Bokuto still looked shell-shocked.

“Damn, is the heater broken _again_? It's freezing!” Kuroo muttered. 

“I accidently scared Koutarou. I believe he was trying to fix the heater.”

“Bro, that's great! But do it tomorrow. It's the middle of the night. We’ll manage, right Kenma?”

Kenma blinked at Bokuto's strained face and joined Kuroo walking back to their room. 

_What was Bokuto up to?_

Kuroo wordlessly raised the blanket so that he could join him under it. Kenma brought his own blanket too. As Kuroo pulled him tighter against him, he briefly thought he might as well sleep here all the time. 

Not that he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, it would be great to know which parts were most enjoyable to you (or not so enjoyable too of course).
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply to your comment, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
